A whole new world
by downstraightup
Summary: Landon is in love with her best friend, Tyler. He soon tells her he has a girlfriend. Landon begins to fall for a saxophonist, Andy. Tyler becomes jealous. Its one huge love triangle. rated k just in case
1. Chapter 1

**D/C I don't not own anything in this story**

Landon watched the football game from her place in the stands with the rest of the marching band. She checked the scoreboard; 12 to 6. She didn't really know much about football, so every time people in the stands, her side of course, stood up and cheered, she did too. TOUCHDOWN! The score is now 18 to 6. She heard people mumble under their breath for the extra point. They sure enough got it and the band began to play.

By the fourth quarter the game was 32 to 13. The buzzer sounded and people cheered. The whole band stood up and began to play the fight song for the last time of the night. From the top of the stands, the band began to file out of the arena. She grabbed her music, drink, and trumpet. When the band reached the MVP parking lot, the band got in the formation; the same one they did when marching into the game, Two straight lines. "Mark time, mark time!" the drum majors called. They all started to march in place in sync. It was the drum cadence(Only drums played). Their band was very creative when it came to cadence.

They came to a stop and began to slide to the drums beat. They started to walk forward, still "sliding" to the left and right. Then the cheer that went with the cadence. "Leeeeets go mighty mighty horse men! WINNNSTERRRR lets go! LETS GO LETS GO!" The song went with the beat of the drums and the sound of the many marching band player feet shuffling. The song was cut off at the door of the school, as usual.

The students began to unbutton their jackets. When they reached the band room door, jackets were already coming off. Student went in groups of friends to bathrooms, the gym, and locker rooms to take off their bibbers and put on jeans. Others stayed in the band room because they already had something under their bibbers. You could hear people asking to hold up stuff for them. It was crazy around the school after football games.

About 15 minutes later, people we're back hanging their uniforms on the rack. The band directors (Even though one really wasn't a director) gathered the band-ians around a TV to see their halftime performance. They told the band that they did wonderful, but needed to work on the third song, A LOT!

Landon, walked up to the female director, Mrs. Dallwagger , told her that she loved her, and gave her a hug. She then waved to her friends and walked out the door. She got in her car drove out of the band parking lot.

Mrs. Dallwagger was Landon's band director in middle school. Landon spent a lot of time finding herself during the summer vacation of 7th grade and 8th grade. She felt horrible all the time, her confidence went down with her. Mrs. D, would get notes and emails from Landon. Telling her, about how she knew her best friend, Jacey, was a better trumpet player then her, and other things like that. Mrs. Dallwagger did her best to help her. She would talk to her out in the hallway, and she knew she had hit somewhere if Landon's eye began to tear up.

Mrs. Dallwagger, told Landon one day that she would have to do All District, which was an honor band. She knew that she'd been getting a note from Landon, She sure enough did. She had to talk to her again. She told she had so much confidence in her, and she had to try. She told her that Jacey was asking for help and their you were learning the part on your own. Landon went and tried out and made it. She got third chair. Landon from then on always told her she loved her. Plus, Her and Jacey had an inside joke that Mrs Dallwagger was her mother. It's not like parents were there for her anyways.

Her mother was a drunk and her father, well, didn't know about her father. Her mother was in jail and she lived alone. It all happened when she was 13. He mother got taken away, and she had no father. She proved to the court that could live on her own, because she would be sent to a orphanage.

Landon pulled up to her house, and got out the car. She unlocked the door, grabbed the phone, and headed for the den. No messages, what's new. She went and turned on her computer, to get on AIM and check her email. "Oh my god!" Landon said out loud. Her friend Tyler was on. She loved him to death. She had been crushing on him forever. She IM-ed him.

**trumpet03**: Hey Ty! I haven't talked to you on here in awhile.

**brasshasclass**: I know! How's it going?

**trumpet03**: good. I have something to tell you.

brasshasclass: what?

**trumpet03**: You did awesome tonight...and

**brasshasclass**: and what?

**trumpet03**: and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime...more then friends though. like a boyfriend and girlfriend, kind of thing.

**brasshasclass**: uhm, I don't want things to change between us when i say this, so promise me they wont. Okay? promise me

**trumpet03**: i promise.../

**brasshasclass**: I have a girlfriend already, its...Ryan the drum major...I'm really sorry.

**trumpet03**: oh, alright. Well, I have to go, see ya at practice Monday.

Landon checked her email, and watched a bit of television before she went to bed that night. She did the same Saturday night. Sunday, was a bit different, she went shopping, made dinner, checked her email, then went to bed at 10.

Landon looked across the field at the trombone section, there stood Tyler. She look back at the drum majors and saw Ryan. She couldn't look at Ryan, or Tyler, because she might break down right their in the middle of the halftime show. She continued to play, she didn't look at the drum majors at all, she marching in perfect sync with the rest of the band and stared at Daryl's head, the tuba player that stood before her. It was time for the third song. It was her solo, she would put her heart in it. The solo was in a love song called, "A whole new world", Yes, the one from Aladdin. The band separated and she knew it was time for her solo, she bent on one knee and began to play. She played it beautifully, she then stepped back and waited for the saxophonist, Andy, to come and play his solo. It was like the saxophone and the trumpet were singing together. They soon, stepped back into the the band and waited for their last solo. The band soon separated again and the two soloist stepped forward. The played in beautiful unison. **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Landon woke up and her heart was pumping, just like when she finishes a great preformance. She had a new feeling also. One she had never felt before except for when with Tyler. Maybe she was starting to like Andy.

**.:A/N; I hope more is to come but this is the end of this chapter so R&R and hopefully i can get the next chapter up...i might have to add it on to this though:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C again I don't own anything or anybody in this story**

Landon grabbed her duffel bag and head out the house to her car. It was Monday morning and school was starting back up from the weekend. She turned on the car radio and was listening to a rock radio station called "96.3 ROV". The people who hosted the show, John boy and Billy, were hilarious, and Landon listened to them every morning on the way to school.

She pulled up into the school parking lot. Andy's car pulled up in the parking spot next to her. When he got out the car, Landon was still sitting in her's. Thinking of the dream she had that night. She decided not to let a dream get in the way of her friendship with Andy. She got out her car and waved.

"Good morning!" Andy said and with a smile waved back.

Since about the began of high school Andy always had a crush on Landon. He had actually been thinking about asking her to the ring dance, which was in November. He was just glad she didn't know his secret yet.

He noticed that Landon's eyes were looking past him, he looked to see what she was staring at. Tyler! He must of her hurt, he thought. Landon wasn't ready to see him yet and she knew it. It was a good thing that they only had to be in two "classes" together. Band class(concert band) and well, marching band practice.

Andy noticed the expression on her face it was one of rejection, disappointment, and disgust. He walked to her and hugged her.

"Hey I need to talk to you" He said into her ear. "But sometime later, because we are gunna be late for first period."

He walked forward up to the schools door. She followed with the duffel bag in hand and backpack on her back. She went to her locker, dropped off her bookbag, and grabbed her things for second and third period. She walked to her first period, Band. She walked up to Mr. Campbell and told him she was leaving her duffel bag in the room. She went, grabbed her trumpet from the back room, and sat down in the first trumpet chair; beside Jacey.

"Hey Jay. How was your weekend?" Landon asked her best friend.

"It's all good in the hood!" She replied with a laugh.

They played a few piece, then were told to pack up. They did as they were told and put up their instruments, and placed them in the back rooms. Landon met Andy, in the back room and smiled. He smiled back. The rest of the day was good for Landon. It went very slow though. It always does when she want to go to marching band practice.

"FINALLY! Time for practice, something I actually want to so" Landon said to Jacey. Whose locker was beside hers.

"I know, right?" She said.

The walked together to the band room. The closer to the band room they got the more marching band-ians, there were following them. Including Andy, Tyler, and Ryan. When the got to the band room, Mr Campbell was already out in the back of the school of the practice field. The percussionist ran to their back room to grab drums, while the pit part of it grabbed, xylophones, cymbals, and marimbas. Others just grabbed instruments and duffel bags. The pit and percussionist got their duffel bags on the way out or got others to carry it for them. It was a beautiful day, and it was just the perfect temperature. Landon loved day's like this.

"Okay! set 3 of song three" Mr Campbell shouted. Everybody got in their position.

"MARK TIME MARK TIME!" The drum major shouted.

Landon put her heart and soul into "A whole new world" it was her favorite out of this years "theme" which was Aladdin. The end of the song was coming and so was her solo with Andy. They stepped forward and smiled at each other and began to play. When it was over the whole band began to clap, and so did the two directors. Mrs Dallwagger walked up to the drum line and told them what to work on. Mr Campbell turned on his "microphone" and told the band to take a break.

Landon walked to where she put her duffel bag. She opened it up and took out a bottle of poweraid. She decided she would go talk to Andy. She looked across the field for him, but didn't see him. She felt a tap on her shoulder it was Tyler.

"Hey" He said

"Hey"

"I wanted to talk to you about Friday night"

"Yeah, what about it?" She said like nothing happened.

"Well, I told you I didn't want anything to change. I didn't talk to you in band. I ALWAYS talk to you in ba-"

"I really don't wanna talk about this right here right now, because something might happen"

"Okay, whatever you say."He said and walked away.

She searched the field again, still no sign of Andy. She looked behind her and saw him. She began to walk towards him. He was sitting against a fence by himself.

"Hey Andy You wan-" She said but was cut off.

**.:Sorry to leave ya hang, new chapter coming soon:. **


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C I don't own any of this.**

"Hey Andy You wan-" She said, but was cut off.

"Yes, I do, it something about, well, just follow me." Andy told her and grabbed her wrist and started to walk forward.

"Andy, what if they call for us to fall in and we aren't there, we'll ha-" she started.

"we'll have 15 push ups for skipping I know, I have talk to Jessica(saxophone section leader), Ryan, Mr Campbell, Mrs Dallwagger, and Jacey. She will take your place as section leader."

They were in a parking lot behind the fence Andy was sitting at earlier. She soon noticed their were woods behind the parking lot.

"Are we going into the woods?" She asked.

"It's a strong possibility." He replied with a smile.

She giggled a bit at the smart comment and continued to follow Andy. When they got in the woods, they pushed forward through brush, bushes, low hanging tree branches till they got to what seem like the center of the "forest". He told her to look up, it was a clearing, and you could actually see the sky clearly. The sun was beginning to set. After a few seconds of looking at the sky, Landon look at Andy.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Okay, now I told you I had something to tell you."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ring dance, I know its in November and well, its only September, but will you go with me?" he asked while looking at his shoe.

"Oh course!" She exclaimed, and hugged Andy. She was so excited, but it wasn't the kind of excitement from winning a competition, it was a totally different one. He hugged her back, but pulled away.

"I have a question. what happened between you and Tyler?"

"Eh, do we have to talk about him, now" She said weakly.

Andy hugged her again, then whispered in her ear, "You don't have to, I was just wondering."

The started walking back to the practice field.

"Hey And(Thats like a nickname not and as the conjunction), you wanna go out to grab something to eat after practice?" Landon asked.

"Sure" He replied as the walked onto the practice field.

Landon walked up to the dark-haired girl who was trying to keep the trumpet section under control.

"Hey Jay, how's it going?"

"Damn, these people don't know how to respect NOBODY!"

Landon just giggled, and told her friend to fall in.

"TRUMPETS ATTEND HUT!" Landon said very loudly

"HUT!" The whole trumpet section replied.

They all stood at attention,

"How 'bout we play a little game? If you laugh 30 push-ups"Landon said.

"Okay, Whats the difference between a lawnmower and a drummer? A lawnmower cuts grass a drummer smokes it"

A few people smiled, and a few guys laughed, resulting in getting themselves 30 push ups. The played the game till the end of practice.

When everybody put up their instruments, people went outside to wait for their rides, or friends. Andy met up with Landon at her car.

"So, Landon we're we gunna eat?"

"How about that Mexican restaurant that just opened up down the road from here?"

"Yeah, thats fine." he replied and got in his own car.

A few minutes later, they were at the restaurant. It was called Casa Bonita. Landon giggled at the name.

"What are you laughing at?" Andy asked her.

"The name of the restaurant." She replied.

"what about it?"

"Lemme guess you don't watch South Park, or haven't seen that episode." She replied

"OH! The one where Cartmen tries to go to Stan's birthday party at Casa Bonita."

"yup"

The both laughed. When they got inside, they saw Jacey and her boyfriend,Peter, he played in the pit.

"Hey Jay. Hey Peter, how it be?" Landon asked laughing at what she said last. She loved to use wrong grammar.

"It be swell." Jacey replied using her own improper grammar.

They all laughed,

"It is great to piss off people by using improper grammar?" Landon asked.

"Hellz Yeah!" Peter replied.

**A/n Its a short chapter i know. I kinda have a writers block, i Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C; DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Hey Andy!" Peter said, while the girls were talking.

"Hey"

"How's it going?"

"Good, how 'bout you?"

"Go-"Peter started, stopped when he heard Jacey asking Peter and Andy, if they wanted sit at separate tables or not. Peter looked at Andy and shrug.

"Okay, Whatever, we're eating together!" Landon said.

TIME LAPSE; Tuesday's Marching Band Practice.

"Water break!" Mr Campbell said.

Landon walked over to the water cooler to fill up her bottle, when she heard someone yell, "WHAT THE FUCK, LANDON?" She turned to see Tyler storming towards her.

"What the hell Tyler? If you said it any louder Mr Campbell might have heard you!"

"What is this I hear about you and Andy getting together?"

"What about it?"

"I though you liked me? That was awfully quick of you to 'recover' from me rejecting yo-"

"Hold up! I can date who the fuck I want and when the fuck I want! What are you offended by me actually have a life and not drooling over you? What did you except to keep me on hold 'till you thought it was right of 'US'! Is that it? I bet it is! That's it just keep the FUCK away from me!" Landon said and walked away.

Tyler stood there and thought about what he had just ruined. He knew she was right though. He didn't actually blame her or hate her for what she did.

"Hey Land! Whats wrong?" Jacey asked her best friend.

"Nothing"

"No something is wrong. I have known you since 6th grade, what-is-wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Fine be that way" Jacey said and threw her paper cup away. Jacey began to talk to Andy.

"Andy something is wrong with Landon maybe you should talk to her"

"Okay, I'll go ri-"

"Okay! Water break is over. Fall in!" Mr Campbell said.

:A/N I know it's such a short chapter. Sorry. Please leave a review or two. D:


End file.
